gamaranfandomcom-20200215-history
Tsukikage
Tsukikage is one of the advisors of the Muhou School. It is later revealed that he is the traitor of the Muhou School and that he is a spy for the shogunate. Appearance Tsukikage is of an average height man with long light color hair. He has thin eyebrows, slanted eyes, and is usually seen with a smile. He wears a sleeveless jacket over a white over shirt with large sleeves, which is over a black undershirt. He also wears dark colored pants and sandals. Personality Tsukikage is a mysterious person. He's often seen laughing and sneering a lot in a creepy fashion, so much that even a stoic warrior like Iori Sengoku is unsettled by him. He is also very manipulative as he helps the Ogame School infiltrate the Muhou School and then sends his troops to destroy both after the Muhou School is weakened. He's also very ambitious, to the point that he literally drools over the thought of becoming a daimyo. However, this ambition proves to be his downfall. History Tsukikage joined the Muhou School on orders by the shogun to spy on the Muhou School. Plot Iori Invasion Arc Tsukikage is seen in the Advisor meeting, after the Muhou School had taken over the Unabara. He along with Jinsuke and the other advisors are then informed when Iori invaded the castle. When Iori makes it to the inner castle, Tsukikage is in the meeting between Jinsuke and Iori along with the other advisors. He then listens as Jinsuke agrees to Iori proposal to not attack the Ogame School for a year. 47 Corps Arc A years later, Tsukikage is in a meeting with the other advisor, as Jinsuke tells them to crush the Ogame School. Yamanoue Kiyomori Arc When the Ogame School makes it to the city and gets through the first gate, He meets up with Iori in secret, telling him of the distractions he's building up, revealing himself as a traitor. Front Gate Arc When Iori asks him why he is betraying Jinsuke, Tsukikage tells him that he has another master who wishes for Jinsuke to be stopped, and said master is also interested in Iori's skills. Tsukikage then infroms Iori that a powerful member of the Special Corps, wielding an odd weapon is heading to the other gate where Kamedenbou and Gensai are at. Toudou Revenge Arc He then heads back to the inner castle, were he meets up with Ranmaru and discuss the death of Riichirou, taunting Ranmaru over the Advisor's death, but their meeting is interrupted when a servant brings news, forcing Ranmaru to leave. Tsukikage then asks out loud who killed Riichirou. Arimaru Arc The next day, He has the second gate opened for the Ogame School and their allies. He informs them that he is their allies and that he works for the Shogunate. He then lets the Ogame School and their allies past through, and wonders about their chance of success. Shogunate Attack Arc When the Ogame School and their allies break through the final gate and defeats some of the Muhou School's forces, Tsukikage (who's hiding somewhere in the castle with his followers) orders them to start their move. When he learns of Kizaki's death he decides to drop their alliance and send his and Mario's men against both the Muhou and Ogame Schools. Conclusion Arc When the 10000 reinforcements finally arrive, he starts gloating over his victory, daydreaming about what reward he'll receive for his work, even thinking of becoming a daimyo. However, his thoughts are interrupted by Tsuchiryuu, who stabs him in the back, and is the quickly beheaded by Shinkuu. Abilities None of Tsukikage's abilities have been shown, but it can be assumed that he is a skilled fighter as he was chosen to be an advisor of the school. His role as mole implies that he's an "Onmitsu", a sort of ninja more focused on these kind of missions. Trivia *Is interesting to note that Tsukikage, Jinkuu and Tsuchiryuu all have only one name and are onmitsu, implying that their name is actually a sort of codename. *Tsukikage means "Moonbeams". Category:Characters Category:Muhou School Category:Advisor Category:Male Category:Ogame School Ally Category:Decease